All Or Nothing
by barakitten
Summary: Jordan Eckes / Alex Gaskarth. No idea of the shipping name, sorry. Smut, Jennifer's doing.


Jordan sighed a little to himself, running a hand through his light brown hair. He was sitting on a chair in this studio sort of thing, with a fucking awful coffee held in his hand. They were recording today, recording their new version of Kiss Me Again. The one that had Alex Gaskarth as a guest vocalist on the song. He was pretty nervous actually, cause he may or may not have had a slight boy crush on Alex. Okay, there was no 'may not' about it, Alex was fucking hot, and he definitely had the hots for him. It wasn't long before the aforementioned boy showed up, an arm slung around Tay's waist as he strolled in. Okay, that was the only problem. Alex was dating Tay, and Jordan knew that he was pretty fucking crazy about her, which sucked in his mind. He was glad she was happy, but he wished it wasn't with the boy that he wanted. He kept his eyes glued to his cup of crap as Tay and Alex sat down, Tay curling into Alex's side,

"Something wrong?"

He heard Tay asking, glancing up to see her looking over at him with a look of slight concern. He shook his head, his eyes flicking to Alex for a second, to see the other boy wearing a small smirk, a look of amusement on his face. What on earth was so amusing?

"Babe, could you go get me a coffee?"

Alex asked, smiling down at Tay before kissing her hair. Tay nodded and stood up, smiling down at him,

"I'll take your car to Starbucks, I couldn't be arsed with that crap they call coffee here"

She giggled, smiling a little before walking out. Jordan looked down, sighing a little. Great, so he was left alone here with Alex now. The only word his mind could actually process at the moment was 'fuck'.

"Jordan?"

He heard Alex ask, followed by footsteps. When he looks up, Alex is standing right there in front of him, that same amused smirk on his face,

"Uh, Alex, hi"

He says, biting his lip gently at the fact that Alex was right up in his face. He looks back down, his heart almost stopping as he feels a weight drop down into his lap. He looks up with wide eyes, seeing Alex there on his lap, one arm slung casually over Jordan's shoulder.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Jordan, and I'm good at putting two and two together, I know exactly what's going on"

He said softly, in a voice which was borderline seductive. Jordan feels as though he could be sick, cause this conversation definitely couldn't be going in a way that he wanted,

"I-"

He started to stutter, before he was cut off by Alex roughly and messily pressing their lips together. He froze into the kiss, his fingers tightening on his cup before Alex pulled away.

"I know you want this, Jordan"

He purred, dipping his head down to Jordan's neck and licking a stripe up the skin. Jordan's eyes drop closed, his mouth falling open slightly. He gasped slightly as Alex's teeth clamped down onto his collarbone, earning a smirk from Alex. Alex leaned up a little, pushing Jordan back until he was lying flat against the small sofa, Alex straddling his waist.

"Alex, I- are you sure? I mean-"

He started to say, before stopping at the look that Alex was giving him,

"Yes I'm sure, would I be here sitting on you if I wasn't?"

He asked, before a small smirk made its way onto his lips,

"Would I be doing this, if I wasn't?"

He asked, lightly grinding his hips into the taller boys, earning a soft groan from Jordan. He wasted no time in ridding Jordan of his shirt and quickly discarding his own afterwards. His fingers worked on Jordan's belt, pulling it off in one fluid motion before working at getting his jeans unbuttoned. Jordan took a deep breath in, watching as Alex pushed his jeans down as far as he could, before kicking them off the rest of the way. He did the same with Alex's, pushing them down the other boys legs. Not as easy as it sounded, considering Alex's jeans tended to be skin tight. Once they were both just in their boxers, Jordan having to smile at the fact that Alex was wearing Batman boxers, Alex leaned down to the taller male, pressing their lips together. Jordan noticed how different this kiss was, it was sweeter, less rough. And he actually kissed back this time instead of freezing up. He felt a little uneasy about doing this with his best friends boyfriend, but he'd worry about the guilt and consequences later. He playfully bit Alex's lower lip, feeling the other boys thumbs hook into his boxers. He slowly slid them down, Jordan doing the same with his. Alex lightly ground down onto Jordan's hips, both of them gasping quietly as their dicks brushed together. Alex held up three fingers to Jordan's mouth, Jordan taking them into his mouth and just sucking them, Alex pulling them out once he felt they were coated enough to not hurt Jordan. He held his fingers to the other males entrance, biting his lip gently as he slowly pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Jordan whimpered a little, his fingers tightening on Alex's shoulders,

"Shh, it's okay"

Alex whispered, dropping soft kisses onto Jordan's shoulder,

"I- I've never bottomed b-before"

Jordan choked out, still gripping onto Alex's shoulders. Alex nodded a little, just lightly trailing his lips along Jordan's shoulder and neck as he slowly pulled his finger out, just to replace it with two, slowly scissoring his fingers. Jordan took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, just letting himself adjust to Alex's fingers.

"Should I just go, or dyou need another?"

Alex asked softly, looking down at Jordan. Jordan shook his head, opening his eyes,

"Just go, we don't have a lot of time"

He whispered, knowing it wouldn't be long before Tay came back with the coffee. Alex nodded, pulling his fingers from Jordan. He spit into his hand and closed his eyes as he jacked himself off a couple of times, just coating himself enough. Once he was ready, he settled himself in between Jordan's legs and lined himself up, biting his lip gently as he slowly pushed into him. Jordan gasped, his grip on Alex's hips tightening slightly. It, well, it fucking hurt. It felt pretty fucking good, but it hurt at the same time. Alex made this little choking noise, feeling his dick being enveloped in that tight heat. Okay, so Jordan felt fucking amazing. Although it was obvious by the look on the taller boys face that he wasn't sharing the same thoughts,

"I-It's okay, I'll t-take it easy"

Alex managed to choke out, moving one hand down to lightly stroke Jordan's cheek. He waited until Jordan nodded before continuing to push in, not stopping until he was buried to the base in him. Jordan closed his eyes, just letting himself adjust to the feeling of Alex in him before nodding again,

"Okay, g-go"

He whispered, biting his lip gently. Alex nodded a little, pulling out slightly before pushing back in, smiling when the action elicited a quiet moan from Jordan. He did it again, the other boy bucking his hips up slightly to meet Alex's this time. Alex ran his hands lightly up Jordan's sides, still thrusting slowly in and out of him, moaning when Jordan did. He knew they didn't have a lot of time, but he didn't want to hurt Jordan. He leaned over him a little so their chests were pressed together, Jordan curling a leg over Alex's. The two boys quickly built up a rhythm, Alex thrusting in and out of Jordan, Jordan bucking his hips up to meet Alex's each time, both of them working to make the other fall apart. Jordan moaned a little, closing his eyes when he felt Alex's teeth grazing over his neck.

"A-Alex, oh g-god"

He moaned, his breath coming in short pants. Alex got a little more confident with his thrusts, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in, angling his hips to hit that bundle of nerves inside Jordan. He knew he had gotten it once the other boys back arched, a particularly loud moan spilling from his lips,

"Fuck!"

He all but screamed, almost certain that he had drawn blood from how hard he had dug his fingers into Alex's shoulders. Okay, so he was seeing stars now. Alex smirked a little, leaving hot open mouth kisses all down Jordan's neck and collarbone, also panting quietly. Jordan snaked a hand down between them, curling his fingers around his own dick and beginning to jack himself off. He moaned a little when Alex moved his hand, beginning to do it for him instead. He moved his hand back up to curl around Alex's neck, their foreheads resting together as Alex continued to thrust. The two boys stared into each others eyes, panting into each others mouths, Alex breathing in while Jordan breathed out, and vice versa. It wasn't long before they both felt the fire curling in the pit of their stomachs, the streaks of pleasure shooting through them both.

"C-close, Alex"

Jordan moaned out, looking up at Alex as he nodded. He changed his technique a little, basically just slamming into Jordan, trying to tip him over the edge. It wasn't long before the older boy was spilling into Alex's hand, moaning a little as Alex pressed their lips together again. He kissed back sloppily, mostly cause his brain couldn't exactly function how to do it properly right now. The feeling of Jordan tightening around Alex as he came just pushed the other boy off the edge, coming heavily inside Jordan. He flopped down onto him with his eyes closed, both their chests heaving as they attempted to get their breaths back. Jordan smiled a little, lightly running his fingers through Alex's hair,

"T-Tay'll be back soon"

He murmured, watching Alex nod and get up. He watched Alex get his clothes and put them back on, before sighing and getting his own clothes back on. He was just running a hand through his hair when Tay walked back in, carrying a tray of coffees,

"Got you both a cup"

She chirped with a smile, pressing a kiss to Alex's lips as she gave him his cup. Jordan looked down a little, biting his lip. Okay, so he may have been hoping that that would've been the turning point, although it looked as though Alex was going to just pretend that had never happened, starting now. He forced a small smile, taking his own cup from Tay with a quiet 'thanks'.

"I found the cutest little place outside, c'mon and I'll show you!"

Tay beamed, taking Alex by the hand and pulling him out, Alex not even giving Jordan a backwards glance as he left. Jordan sighed and sat back, pouting sadly. So now what? Just act as though he hadn't just had sex with Alex? Might be easier for Alex to do, but yeah. To be honest, he felt like crying right about now. That was until he spotted the pink sticky note that hadn't been on the table either, picking it up to read what it said. His heart did a little flip as he registered the scribbly handwriting as Alex's, smiling a ljttle as he read what it said,

"So that was fun, should do it again sometime (: A, x"

Okay, so maybe the situation wasn't as bad as he assumed it would be..


End file.
